


lingering on the warm and foolish

by only_because3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns so that she can see her wounds in the mirror, wiping the gauze over both of her wounds, biting her bottom lip when it stings too much. “You let me shoot you,” she states, watching as he threads a needle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lingering on the warm and foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more than a drabble I wrote ages ago. Could be set before or after The Avengers and, for all I know, could fit into other Marvel universes for them. Enjoy!

He pulls his shirt over his head even though the scratching of the fabric against his stab wounds has him sucking in a breath.  
  
    She laughs from where she sits on the bathroom counter. “Do you plan on wearing that shirt again,” she asks. The shirt in his hands is covered in blood, (some his, some not), sweat, and dirt. It’s torn where he was slashed, cloth hanging open along his shoulders and back. He hears fabric ripping and when he looks up, Natasha is putting down the scissors. She’s cut her shirt straight down the middle, pulling only the arm she needs out of what used to be her top.   
  
    She took two bullets to the side, one just below her ribs and the other a little higher up. She strains to keep pressure against the higher wound and take off her bra at the same time. He walks over, undoing the clasp for her before she hurts herself even more. “Thanks,” she says genuinely through gritted teeth as she pulls the bra away from her body, her under wire popping out from the second bullet hole. “You’re lucky, always being up in your little nest. No one sees you. No one shoots you.”  
  
    She douses some gauze in rubbing alcohol, lifting her exposed breast so that she can clean the wound when he slaps her hand away. “I’ve been shot before.” He grabs the tweezers from their first aid kit and covers the hand holding her rounded skin. Carefully, he pulls out the bit of her under wire that broke when she was shot and then takes out the bullet. She always goes straight to disinfecting and she does so roughly, violently, and had he let her do that now, he knows she would’ve lost the bits of metal beneath her stained flesh. “You’ve shot me,” he reminds her as he takes a look at the hole beneath her ribs. This one grazed her, a semi circle taken out from her side, and the bleeding has already stopped.  
  
    He stands and finds her smirking. “If you hadn’t swooped down, I never would’ve gotten a clear shot at you.” She turns so that she can see her wounds in the mirror, wiping the gauze over both of her wounds, biting her bottom lip when it stings too much. “You let me shoot you,” she states, watching as he threads a needle.  
  
    He nods, handing off the needle and thread once he knots it, small smile on his face. It hurts quite a bit actually, the cut on his lip opening again. “Had to get a closer look at you, Nat.”  
  
    “You’re an идиот.” She pours some alcohol over her thumb before pressing it against his bottom lip. It stings like a bitch and he almost calls her that, but instead he just bites her thumb. “мудак.” She smiles before pushing his face away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> According to good ol' google translate, that first Russian word means idiot and the second one means asshole!


End file.
